Nobody Said It Was Easy
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random Two-Shot) Dan does something completely unforgivable to Phil and Phil is tied between leaving the one he loves the most or staying with him but knowing what happened. (I promise it's worth the read even though this summary sucks!) Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Owning Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**One-shots will always have a special place in my phangirling heart :)**_

_**disclaimer: Don't Own the Song or Dan/Phil.**_

_**If you want, listen to the song as you read. It's 'The Scientist' by Coldplay :)**_

* * *

><p>"Phil! Please! I'm sorry!" Dan banged on the door to his boyfriend's bedroom.<p>

Phil ignored him as he sobbed uncontrollably. He can't believe that he did that.

Phil looked up and saw his suitcase sitting under his bed. He slowly made his way over to it, still ignoring Dan's pounding on the door, begging for him to open it.

Once Phil reached it, he stopped. Did he really want to do this? Of course he didn't. He loved Dan so much that it hurt but... Dan hurt him, badly.

I grabbed it and stood up, placing it on his bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and started pulling out his clothing. He stopped though when he heard Dan's piano playing.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart, tell me your secrets, ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start."_

Phil stood there, listening to Dan's playing and his singing. A lot of people didn't know that Dan could sing. It was really a secret between him and Dan.

_"Running in circles; coming up tails, heads on silence apart. Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard, oh take me back to the start."_

He started to play the guitar section from his keyboard as he continued to play the piano. You can hear how shaky his voice is...

_"I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling your puzzles apart. Questions of science; science and progress do not speak as loud as my heart. Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh and I rush back to the start."_

Dan sounded so close to his door... was he playing behind his door? Phil gently placed his ear to the door, hearing the piano play beautifully but clearly.

_"Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are. Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start."_

There was instrumentals playing along with the piano of Dan...

_"Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh." _

He finished playing and Phil heard him sigh. Phil swallowed hard, closing his eyes, letting the tears fall rapidly from his ocean blue eyes. He heard rustling outside his door followed by something laying against it.

He knew it was Dan's body.

"Please P-Phil." He choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"Y-you hurt me D-Dan." Phil stuttered.

"I-I know and I-I really am s-sorry Phil." Dan cried.

Phil sighed softly and opened the door. He looked up into Dan's eyes but almost immediately regretted it. He saw the fear, sorrow, sincerity, and love in them.

Dan's eyes darted behind Phil where he saw a suitcase. He tear filled eyes widened.

"Yo-you're not l-leaving... a-are you?" He choked.

Phil swallowed and looked down. "I-I don't know Dan. Y-You hurt m-me bad." Phil said.

"I-I know I did and I'm extremely sorry P-Phil. I-I don't even know why it happened." Dan said, tears falling.

"I-I don't care th-that you drank but-but you c-cheated on me Dan, you fucking cheated on me!" Phil was now feeling more anger than being upset.

Dan flinched at Phil's sudden outburst. "I k-know Phil. I know you p-probably fucking hate me and to b-be honest, I fucking hate myself too for h-hurting you l-like that but you have to believe me, she came onto m-me!"

"I don't know what to b-believe Dan." Phil said, calming down slightly.

Dan was now feeling hurt. "Y-you don't believe your own boyfriend?" He asked.

"I'm hurt Dan... I really don't know what to believe..." Phil trailed off.

"You h-have to believe me Phil! For God sakes, I'm not fucking straight!" Dan cried.

"But you're not fucking gay either Dan!" Phil screamed back at Dan.

This caught Dan off guard, but he didn't yell again, he didn't want to fight anymore, especially with Phil, the man he loved.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Dan said.

"Do you think I want to Dan?" Phil asked, looking into his bloodshot eyes.

Phil looked at him for another second before turning around and walking back to his wardrobe.

Dan's eyes widened. "Yo-you're leaving me?" He choked.

Phil didn't answer him and continued to pack the suitcase.

Dan had to something. He was watching the most important thing walk out of his life. Dan launched himself and Phil and embraced him in a hug. Phil struggled against him.

"L-let go of me D-Dan! Don't make i-it worse than it is!" Phil cried, trying to escape his grasp.

But Dan just held on tighter. "No, I'm not letting the most important thing walk out of my life!" Dan cried, having a death grip on Phil.

Phil just went limp against Dan releasing heart-wrenching sobs into his chest. "W-w-w-why did you do it Dan?" He cried.

"I-I drank and I-I wasn't thinking straight. But you have to believe me when I say she came onto me Phil. She's the one who kissed me."

Phil remained silent. His heart wrenching sobs the only noise coming from his frail body.

"Please Phil... don't leave me. I n-need you." Dan cried.

"I-I need time to think." Phil said.

Dan's heart broke even more hearing those words. "O-okay Phil." He released the older male, looking into his eyes.

Phil dropped his head and continued to pack. He needed to get away for a bit.

Dan stood there in silence, not bothering to wipe away the tears as they fell from his eyes.

Phil finished and headed for the door. He'll be staying with PJ for a bit.

"I love you." Dan whispered.

"I love you too Dan." Phil choked before walking out of his and out of the flat, leaving Dan broken down in the middle of his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 2 will come tomorrow!<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this guys :)**_

_**See you later alligators XP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes part 2! :D**_

_**A/N I want to apologize before read because you may hate me for part of this chapter... Sowwy!**_

_**Also, beware as there is a shitton of swearing in the chapter! :P**_

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Phil left the flat. Since he's last spoken to Dan. Since he's last seen Dan.<p>

He's been thinking though. He loves Dan more than his own life. He would do everything and anything for him even if it meant for Phil to get hurt but, this wasn't the type of hurt he meant...

"Phil?" PJ softly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Phil mumbled from where he was sitting on his bed.

PJ walked in with a tray of food and a cheeky smile on his face to cheer Phil up. "Here, eat some breakfast."

Phil smiled. "Thanks Peej." Phil said as PJ set down the tray in front of him.

PJ sat down and bit his lip. Phil took notice of his worried look.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine... Are _you _okay?" PJ asked, worry evident in his face.

"Honestly? I feel like shit still." Phil admitted honestly.

"You need to talk to him."

Phil sighed. He _knew _that PJ was right. He couldn't avoid Dan for much longer...

"I know Peej. I just..." I stopped and sighed. "How do you confront someone you love but did the most unforgivable act?" Phil asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I can't even imagine what it must feel like Phil but you can't avoid Dan forever. You got to talk to him." He said.

He nodded. "Okay... I'll stop by today."

PJ smiled slightly. "Good... Try not to fight with him please. He's broken enough."

Phil nervously knocked on the door to his flat and waited for Dan to open it. After 2 minutes of silence and the door still being closed, Phil got worried. He knocked again only to be met by the silence yet again.

"Dan?" He twisted on the doorknob. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. "Dan?" He called again.

Phil heard moans coming from Dan's bedroom. His eyes widened...

That was a girl's moan.

He made my way towards Dan's room, his heart shattering even more than it already was.

He opened the door and his entire world stopped.

Dan's cheating on him... WITH THE SAME FUCKING GIRL!

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Phil screamed at him.

He fell off the bed and tried to cover himself up. He looks completely mortified and startled.

"Phil's, it's not what it looks like!" He proclaimed.

"IT'S WHAT IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE?! IT FUCKING LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH THE SAME FUCKING GIRL FROM THE FUCKING PARTY!" Phil screamed with all his might.

"Phil, you have to understand-" Phil cut him off.

"I CAME BACK TO GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE. TO SEE IF WE CAN ACTUALLY HAVE A LIFE TOGETHER AND YOU GO AND GET FUCKED BY THIS WHORE?!" He was full on screaming now that he was pretty sure their neighbors can hear them.

Dan's eyes were filling with tears as he tried to make his way over to Phil but Phil just walked away and towards his bedroom.

Dan pulled on pants and ran after him, leaving the girl completely naked on his bed.

Phil walked over to his wardrobe and packed everything in his spare suitcases, completely ignoring Dan.

Once he finished, he picked them up and walked right past Dan, still ignoring him.

"PHIL PLEASE!" Dan begged, hyperventilating slightly.

"YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT THIS BEFORE FUCKING THAT GIRL!" He screamed when he looked back at him.

"Phil, please. I need you." He whimpered, crying uncontrollably.

"It's too fucking late for that Dan. Too fucking late." Phil said opening the door to the flat.

"So that's it?! You're leaving?!" He yelled.

Phil was infuriated now. He turned back on his heel and marched straight up to Dan, getting in his face.

"You're the fucking reason. Think about that Dan." Phil growled, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Have fun fucking that slut. I never want to see your fucking face again." And with that, he turned on his heel and left, not even bothering to look back because if he did, he probably would of killed him...

Dan woke up, sweat pouring from his body. His eyes hurt from crying in his dream and his cheeks were sore.

"Dan?" Phil asked softly.

Dan looked up and into the eyes of the man he loved. "P-Phil?"

He smiled softly down at the brown haired boy. "You okay bear? You seemed like you were having a terrible dream."

Dan frowned. Dream? It was all just a dream?

"Dan?" Phil asked, slightly worried.

"O-oh yeah. I'm fine. Yeah, just a bad dream is all." Dan put on a fake smile.

More like a nightmare that will hopefully never come true...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, I write WAY to many Dream Sequences but they're too cute not to write :P<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed this two shot. :D**_

_**Byebye my strawberries**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
